Impasse
by Mystic Owl
Summary: Still stupidly seeking solace from him she sobbed further when his smirk morphed into a vision akin to perverse pleasure, while his laughter never ceased from his sinuous lips at her screams of anguish... She swore her heart was giving out, maybe this wo


Please note the rating.

I posted my first fan fiction one week prior and found it quite addictive. So here is another one, enjoy. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from the series; admiration of that work belongs strictly to Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply loaning her characters for mine own amusement without her permission, standard blanket disclaimer applies. Continue at your own risk.

* * *

Impasse: Prologue

It was the winter of my 16th year, the pale moonlight beamed through the tatami mats coupled with the chill of the midnight wind, which seeped through the rotten wooden walls. Embers of the dying flame silhouetted themselves through the darkness of the small hut, dancing to a tantalizing tune only known to them.

The howl of the wind sounded like the call of a wounded mother realizing her world had been shattered; her child dead and only she is to blame. The echo of loss so tragic yet depressing. There she lied broken and detached from the person she had once been. Tonight was the perfect representation of her soul. Her grief, bitterness and shame all bared, however hatred took the forefront.

Some would call this the first step on the road to repentance, others a plea of desperation. However she needed no refuge, she had long ago given up on a saviour. For when the wind cries do you listen?

There was no one left, at least no one willing. Absolutely nothing. What did it mean to love? It was just a stupid word anyways. What matters was the connection that single word implied. But love was never ordained in her destiny. That connection only brought theft malice and death.

She'd give anything to feel human again, to return to a time where her biggest worry was trying not to ace that advanced algebra test once more. Indeed it was quite fetching, accumulated in the last moments of her life mirrored portraits of her past flashed through her mind. The standard ten seconds equivocated no justice.

In spite of knowing what she did now, would that be enough to change her destiny? But could she really change her fate? After all, were they not inter-related. Could one really designate their own purpose?

She would have released a mirthless chuckle at her most recent if not abstract thought; provided if she wasn't so desperately trying to hold back her sobs and gasps for air simultaneously, mind you. She managed that estranged chuckle anyways; for man was but an empty shell proceeding with their meaningless existence. They were all held within a trance completely unaware of the truth within lies.

She'd discovered this now, they really had no purpose. No she was wrong, they had but one purpose…as simple minded beings who enjoyed being manipulated and dominated. But was she really so different?

The shells thought of themselves as oh so wise and superior, with their advanced technology and shit. The poor miscreants if only they knew. They were creatures out there, selfish beings who when finished with their hunt left their victims to suffer. As the prey begs for nourishment the master scorns them, when they seek shelter the marauder shuns them and when the victim asks to be loved, that's when the bastard leaves them.

How ironic, with her mental capabilities she'd always thought of herself as the dominator. She'd believed her greatest strength was her will and determination. This girl knew what she wanted and then she'd simply get it. To hell with the few haters that stepped in her way, after all she didn't have a short temper for nothing.

Yet when the butterfly flaps its wings it blows half the city away. But the pollen was too sweet, and like a moth to a flame she was attracted to the danger. Now she found herself trapped in that proverbial web and not quite sure who'd spun it. Caught as she was, she gazed brokenly into those horrifying hues of stained black ruby red.

Wetness was upon her cheeks but she was unaware, for the palpations of her heart could not maintain a constant tempo. Emotions worse than paranoia and dread set in. In fact fear would have been a welcomed comrade, at least then she could label it. However this intensifying urge was cold and vicious, mere evil looked like a rose garden next to this monstrosity.

But then he smirked and it reminded her of arctic hunger, that of a predator who had too much to eat and was simply toying with its prey. Always taunting with the flex of muscles and tendons, ready to spring at any moment, ready to kill. Yet relaxing within the final moments. She watched as trained orbs delighted in her horror, silent, always sensing their victims' silent trepidation. There was no wavering suspicion; she had become the expired goods.

He held her gaze and her mind went blank.

It was as if time itself had slowed down to a daunting utterance of a shattered reality. The viscous copper tasting liquid that adorned her body in seas of tyranny assaulted her being with dread. Chaos and catastrophe remained as her lovers. She could feel it now and wondered how it was possible to have ever ignored a burden so great.

Everything that made her unique…the legends passed down of her bloodlines and uncanny abilities fragmented. She was supposed to be so much more.

Her true name, once her pride unchanged for 8 centuries which compelled both terror and sorrow in all those privileged enough to hear it, was rendered meaningless. That said name transcended time itself and she realized now that it had become more of a political tool, one in which she'd abused. Now that cursed name relinquished itself and became the reason for her stolen tomorrow.

Nothing mattered now, she'd been duped; her mother, the same woman who only weeks earlier had…and now her so called friends…what good were they now? Everyone! Every single one of them bastards had deserted her. HER!

It was within this forsaken moment in which she found herself shunned and cornered, prepared for the upcoming slaughter, with no energy left to run nor will to live, in which she surrendered.

She attempted to seek out the soul through the eyes of her predator, her one and only lover as his disdainful smirk stretched along his aristocratic face. The light from the wilting flame painted shadows along his sinister visage, and for the first time she appreciated him for what he truly was.

Pure menace.

Blurred visions of his mirth impeded her mind and she wondered how he could find such delight in the scene displayed before him. His deep baritone resonated off the closed walls as his malicious laughter reached her delicate ears in broken echoes. Still stupidly seeking solace from him she sobbed further when his smirk morphed into a vision akin to perverse pleasure, while his laughter never ceased from his sinuous lips at her screams of anguish.

It was a helpless cause, none could hear her. Her sole protector and indulgent lover had forsaken her, becoming a voyager in a ploy he created of her own demise. She screamed once more and swore her heart was finally giving out, maybe this would all end soon. She was long past broken.

She felt the kiss of his lips descend upon her forehead, it was feather light and deceptive in its grace and care. Terror gripped her heart as his fingers reached out to caress her face; she instinctively flinched from it, even as part of her wanted to still seek out his hand hoping this all was a nightmare.

But it wasn't. And she once again looked up at his form as he towered over her wondering how anyone, much less him could delight in a scene so abysmal. He was completely swallowed up with joy as he witnessed her ravishment by her own brothers' hands.

* * *

I would like to take a moment and say special thanks for all those individuals who reviewed Rampant Affections. You know who you are and God bless your hearts. And thanks to those that left constructive criticism. I would also like to thank those that added me to their favourite stories and author alert lists, you rock my world. Now I think that's all for Authors Notes being as I detest their placement in a story, but still find them a necessary evil.

P.S. I believe this is going to be a long one so please be patient with me as I try to make these characters come alive. Until next time please review.

P.S.S. I don't know if I am supposed to mention this but this fic is an A.U.


End file.
